


Релакс

by fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [42]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: BJD Cosplay, Bjd, Doll cosplay, Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020
Summary: Фотосет (7 фото)Фут-фетиш; в съёмке принимали участие куклы Granado Newton и Dollshe Adonis.
Relationships: Raoul Am/Katze
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Спецквест





	Релакс




End file.
